Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel Version II
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Harry,Ron,Hermione,Lupin et les jumeaux sont expédier en 1976 pour trouver de l'aide pour la guerre qui ce déroule a leur époques.Ils y retrouveront les maraudeurs mais aussi une jeune femme de 16ans bien mystérieuse...Fic Réécrite!
1. Retour à Poudlard Avancé !

Lily jolie: Tout d'abord rien de tout ceci ne m'appartien sinon un seul personnage à venir ainsi que le sénario de cette fic. Le reste appartient à notre génialisime J.K Rowling. Par la suite, voici non pas une nouvelle fic mais la première fic que j'ai publier sur retravailler! L'idée de la réécrire me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps et comme j'avais rien de mieux à faire de ma soirée ( à minuit trente il n'y a plus rien du tout à la télé! lol). Les deux versions resteront disponible sur mon profil histoire de vous montré mon immence amélioration( sa aide des études en littérature!). Bon pour se qui est des fautes, j'utilise un logiciel de correction très bien mais il en laisse passer tout de même quelques unes. Je m'en excuse immédiatement et je vous pris de les passés sous silence lol. Bon je vous laisse à la lecture car il est l'heure d'allé dormir, soit 2hr15 a.m, car je ne dis plus que des stupidités! Donc bonne lecture et mon dernier mot sera : REVIEWSSS PLEASE!!! P

_Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel_

_Chapitre 1 : Retour Avancé à Poudlard_

_Chers parents,_

_Je ne le vous cacherait pas, les temps se profilant à l'horizon s'annoncent sombres et ce, à cause du retour maintenant prouvé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La sécurité de vos enfants, comme la vôtre, est primordiale. Poudlard demeure l'établissement le plus sûr du Royaume-Uni et c'est pour cette raison que je vous propose d'avancer la rentrée des élèves au collège. De cette façon, ils seront en sécurité et vos soucis seront apaisés vous laissant ainsi l'esprit plus libre pour songer à votre propre protection. _

_Les travaux entrepris par moi-même et le cortège professoral sur les protections de Poudlard avancent bon train et c'est pour cette raison que la rentrée des élèves s'effectuera le 31 juillet. Le Poudlard Express partira du quai 9¾ de la gare de King's Cross à l'heure habituelle soit 11h00 de l'avant-midi. Si joint, vous trouverez un horaire des quarts de travail de différents Aurors du Chemin de traverse dans le but de rendre vos courses aisées et sécuritaires. Vous trouverez également jointe la liste des effets scolaires de vos enfants._

_Mes plus sincères salutations,_

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_Directeur du collège de sorcellerie Poudlard_

Un jeune garçon à la chevelure d'ébène venait tout juste de terminer la lecture de la lettre et il souriait maintenant à pleine dent. Il dut d'ailleurs se retenir à deux mains pour ne pas sauter de joie partout dans sa petite chambre. Pour la première fois depuis son premier anniversaire, il ne serait pas seul. Il serait entouré de ses amis qu'il considérait comme sa seule famille dans le lieu qu'il considérait comme sa seule maison. Tout ça, comme si la guerre n'existait pas, comme s'ils n'étaient pas menacés.

À cette pensée, Harry, car c'est bien de lui qu'il s'agissait, perdit son sourire. La situation devait être considérablement grave et dangereuse pour que Dumbledore en vienne à cette solution. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un élancement étira douloureusement sa cicatrice. Apparemment, Voldemort devait encore faire des siennes à quelques parts. Harry s'appliqua donc pendant les minutes qui suivirent à essayer de fermer le mieux possible son esprit pour ne plus être dérangé par le Dark Lord.

C'est seulement après ce petit exercice qu'il remarqua la présence de deux hiboux à sa fenêtre. L'un d'eux, celui qui paraissait surexcité, appartenait à Ron et répondait au nom de Coq. Le second était une chouette blanche bien calme. Dès qu'il les vit, le jeune homme s'empressa de les faire entrer. La missive de Coq provenait de son maître ce qui redonna un peu de force au sourire effacé d'Harry.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'imagine très bien que tu dois être ravi de la nouvelle! Ensemble pour ton anniversaire c'est vraiment génial! Pour une fois tu vas être débarrassé de tes moldus! Papa fait dire que nous passerons te chercher le 30 juillet à 10h00 en otomobyle ( je sais pas si c'est comme ça que ça s'écrit alors j'espère que tu comprends) que le ministère prête pour ta protection._

_Sinon, dis-moi, as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione? Elle ne m'a pas écrit de toutes les vacances et s'a m'inquiète un peu. Je sais que tu vas me dire, comme tout le monde, qu'elle est une excellente sorcière et qu'elle sait se débrouiller toute seule, mais je n'y peux rien! Bref, j'espère qu'elle viendra au moins au Chemin de Traverse avec nous! Bon, je dois te laisser, les jumeaux ont découvert ma cachette!_

_À Bientôt,_

_Ron Weasley_

_P.-S. : Je suis traqué par Fred et George depuis qu'ils sont au courant que nous connaissons les maraudeurs. C'est pour ça que je m'étais caché! Tiens-toi prêt, ça risque d'être du sport!_

Cette fois, Harry éclata de rire. Ron restait toujours Ron malgré la guerre et c'était rassurant en quelque sorte. Harry dut tout de même se faire violence pour arrêter de rire, car à la cuisine Vernon et Pétunia recevaient le patron de Vernon et sa femme et comme il n'était pas censé exister, il se ferait bien mettre au placard pendant une semaine pour ça! Décidant que cette petite visite dans son ancienne chambre ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, il relut la lettre de Ron en s'attardant sur le fait que lui non plus n'avait eu de nouvelle d'Hermione de tout l'été. Pensif, il s'avança vers la fenêtre. La constellation du chien brillait très fort ce soir-là. Tout en la regardant, Harry ne s'autorisa pas à penser au pire et souhaita seulement que la jeune femme aille bien.

Se souvenant de la deuxième lettre, Harry revint vers son lit où elle l'attendait patiemment. De nouveau, il pensa à Hermione et souhaita qu'elle était d'elle ou du moins y trouver des nouvelles de son amie. En regardant l'enveloppe de plus près, il reconnut l'encre verte et l'écriture fine du professeur Dumbledore. Curieux, il ouvrit la lettre sans plus tarder.

_Cher Harry, _

_Comme tu dois le savoir mieux que quiconque ici-bas, Voldemort est de plus en plus actif et c'est pour cette raison que les élèves réintègrent le château plus tôt cette année. C'est également pour cette raison que nous allons avoir besoin d'aide de personnes spéciales. Tu devras te rendre en 1976, à Poudlard, pour y retrouver les maraudeurs et Lily Evans. C'est l'année de leur 6__e__ et tu auras le même âge qu'eux. Je t'expliquerai tout en détail quand tu seras au château le 31. Tu devras également ramener Hermione qui s'est retrouvée prise là-bas après un accident avec son retourneur de temps. Rien de bien grave, rassure-toi elle est entre de bonnes mains. _

_Aussi, je voudrais que tu te choisisses parmi les gens en qui tu as confiance des compagnons de voyage, environs trois ou quatre. Je ne doute pas que Ronald t'accompagnera, mais réfléchis bien pour les autres. Bien, je crois que pour l'instant c'est tout. Quand tu arriveras à Poudlard, viens directement dans mon bureau avec tes compagnons, car vous partirez immédiatement. _

_Au revoir Harry et, d'ici là, sois prudent,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.-S. : Ne t'inquiète pas, ces informations ne peuvent pas avoir été lu par quelqu'un d'autre, car le papier, l'encre et les mots eux-mêmes sont ensorcelés pour n'être lu que par toi!_

Après sa lecture, Harry avait la bouche ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Hermione se trouvait en 76 et il devrait aller la chercher, et la cerise sur le gâteau, il y rencontrerait ses parents, son parrain et celui qu'il considérait comme son oncle. Dumbledore venait de lui offrir plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré. Une joie immense se voyait sur son visage et de ses yeux irradiait une étoile de pur bonheur. Évidemment, qu'il emmènerait son meilleur ami, mais pour les autres il devrait en discuter avec Ron.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il s'endormit finalement la tête pleine de rêves merveilleux, un sourire extatique flottait toujours sur le visage de celui qui a survécu.


	2. Glace chez Fortarôme!

Lily Jolie: Bonjour Tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre retravaillé de cette fic. Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel à été ma première fic, mon bébé chéri et ça me fait plaisir de vous la présenter sous un nouveau jour! Cependant je ne peux pas vous promettre de maj régulière. Généralement je retravaille mes chapitres après le boulot vers minuit et c'est pas tout les soirs que j'ai l'ocasion de le faire! Mais au moins je vous promet de retravailler la fic en entier, du moins si vous appréciez! Aussi, merci à Rebecca-black et Caro pour leur reviews! Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu me suis encore Rebecca! D Bon et bien bonne lecture tout le monde!

Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel

Chapitre 2 : Glace chez Fortarôme

Le 30 juillet, au début de l'après-midi, Harry était en train de tondre la pelouse derrière la maison lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une voiture se garer dans l'entrée. Pensant qu'il s'agissait soit d'une copine pincée de Pétunia ou un des chiens de poche de Dudley, Harry retourna à sa tondeuse pour s'arrêter trois secondes plus tard en entendant la voix de son oncle hurler son nom. Décidant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir la veille de son anniversaire, Harry se dirigea immédiatement vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de compréhension lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et son père. Il se tapa le front lorsqu'il se souvint qu'ils venaient le chercher aujourd'hui. Tout en ignorant superbement son oncle et sa tante, Harry vint saluer son ami.

- Ron! J'avais complètement oublié que vous veniez aujourd'hui!  
- Harry! Tant que tu n'oublies pas que nous rentrons à Poudlard demain!  
- Jamais je ne pourrais!

Il se tourna vers Arthur et le salua à son tour.

- Bonjour Mr. Weasley! Comment allez-vous?  
- Bien, merci Harry! Va donc préparer ta malle, Molly et les enfants nous attend au Chaudron Baveur!  
- J'avais peut-être oublié que vous veniez, mais ma malle est prête depuis longtemps!  
- Ah! Parfait! Accio malle Harry!

Grâce au sort d'attraction, la malle d'Harry voltigea doucement jusqu'à Mr. Weasley. Lorsqu'elle se fut posée, il lui lança un sort de réduction et la tendit à Harry qui la mit dans sa poche. Ils saluèrent brièvement les Dursley et grimpèrent dans la berline noire que Arthur avait obtenue du ministère.

Harry, Ron et Arthur rejoignirent le reste de la famille Weasley au pub du vieux Tom. Après avoir réussi à s'extirper des bras de Molly, Harry entraîna Ron, Fred et George à sa suite. Après avoir vite réglé leurs courses, les quatre garçons allèrent chez Florian Fortarôme pour déguster une glace bien méritée. Alors qu'ils étaient silencieux, Harry se décida à parler de son voyage aux frères Weasley.

- Hey les gars! Il faut que je vous parle de quelques petites choses.  
- Quoi? Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione? Comment va-t-elle? Où est-elle?  
- Devant l'empressement de Ron à avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione, Harry envoya un sourire complice aux jumeaux pour ensuite poursuivre.  
- Oui, j'ai bien eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, mais par l'intermédiaire de Dumbledore!  
- Par Dumbledore? Pourquoi par lui?  
- Parce qu'elle ne peut pas communiquer avec nous de là où elle est. Elle est…  
- Où est Hermione?  
- À Poudlard en…  
- Pourquoi, si elle est à Poudlard, elle ne peut pas nous écrire?  
- Si tu pouvais parvenir à la fermer deux minutes, je pourrais peut-être y venir!

Les oreilles de Ron, comme le reste de son visage, vira instantanément au rouge. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et Ron leur envoya un regard noir que ne fit qu'accentuer leur fou rire. Ils furent vite rejoints par Harry et finalement par Ron qui avait compris le ridicule du moment. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Harry put finalement finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Bon pour en revenir à ce que j'essayai de vous dire, Hermione ne peut pas communiquer avec nous, car elle est à Poudlard certes, mais en 1976! Elle a eu un accident, rien de grave, avec son retourneur de temps et c'est retrouvée là-bas. Dumbledore m'envoie la chercher et du même coup ramener de l'aide pour combattre Voldy!  
- Génial! Harry, tu sais ce que ça veut dire!  
- Oh oui, Ron! Ça va être la fête chez les maraudeurs!  
- Exactement! Sauf que tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça!  
- Quoouuaa?! Tu sais qui sont les maraudeurs!  
- Je dirais même plus, George, tu connais les maraudeurs?  
- Ouais les gars je sais qui ils sont et oui je les connais personnellement, enfin trois sur quatre, le quatrième était déjà mort quand j'ai rencontré les autres!  
- Mais qui!  
- Je dirais même plus, Fred, qui ?  
- Vous verrez bien par vous-même les gars puisque vous trois, et le professeur Lupin, vous m'accompagner!  
- Super! Mais tu ne crois pas que Lupin va être troublé de se voir entrain de…  
- Entrain de quoi?  
- De rien George! Non, ne t'inquiète pas Ron. Je lui ais déjà demandé et il est d'accord. Je crois que ça va lui faire autant de bien qu'à moi!  
- Je te crois Harry. Quant est-ce qu'on part?  
- Demain, dès notre arrivée, nous devons nous rendre au bureau de Dumbledore. J'imagine que ce sera à ce moment-là.  
- Probablement. Enfin, j'ai hâte de voir Hermione!  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas Ron. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains. La connaissant, elle doit s'être liée avec les préfets de Griffondor!  
- Inévitable! Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais il faudrait y aller!  
- Oui, maman va nous arracher la tête  
- Probablement pire, Fred!  
- Exactement George!  
- Bon vous venez?

C'est en rigolant sur les aventures qu'ils auront prochainement qu'ils regagnèrent le Chaudron Baveur. En voyant leurs regards conspirateurs et leurs rires joyeux, Molly s'attendit au pire toute la soirée, mais rien ne vint. Finalement, elle ne put que constater que rien ne se tramait. Elle les regarda donc aller se coucher tous les quatre en rigolant toujours.


	3. Prêt pour le Grand Départ?

Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel

Chapitre Trois: Prêt pour le grand départ?

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin là, Harry affichait un sourire rayonnant. C'était son anniversaire, il était avec Ron, il rentrerait à Poudlard aujourd'hui et il rencontrerait ses parents dans quelques heures. Rien n'aurait sut le rendre plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Même Voldemort n'aurait pas put lui retirer ce sourire. Il regarda le cadran sorcier de Ron pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà 9h45. Comme le Poudlard Express partait à 11h00 tapant, il décida que le rouquin avait largement assez dormi et lui balança donc son oreiller par la tête. Réveillé en sursaut, Ron ne tarda pas à répliquer en renvoyant l'oreiller en pleine tête de son possesseur qui riait aux larmes. Alerté par les rires, les jumeaux entrèrent dans la chambre en silence, attrapèrent chacun un oreiller qui traînait et les abattirent sur la tête de Ron et d'Harry signant ainsi la fin du combat. Pendant que les deux plus jeunes se relevaient, Fred leur parla.

- Vous devriez vous dépêcher. Il est 10h00 et maman est déjà au bord de la crise de nerf!  
- Oui, depuis hier elle s'imagine que nous avons tout les quatre préparés une dernière blague et elle est constamment sur ses gardes.  
- Si elle savait dans quoi je vous ais embarqué… On se ferait tuer sur le champ pour être sur qu'on ne s'y rendent pas quand même!  
- Exactement Harry, alors dépêcher vous de descendre!  
- Okay les gars!  
- Dites à maman qu'on arrive!

Sur cette dernière recommandation, les jumeaux quittèrent la chambre et Ron et Harry allèrent s'habiller en vitesse. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine toute la famille Weasley chanta bon anniversaire à Harry. En dépit du peu de temps qu'ils leur restait, Harry mangea le plus savoureux des déjeuné aux quels il avait eu droit pour ses anniversaires. En fait, c'était tout bonnement le seul déjeuné de fête qu'il avait eu dans sa vie. Il remercia chaleureusement Molly et Arthur pour leur attention.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry, Ron, Fred, George et Ginny, accompagné de leurs parents, traversèrent le muret de protection de la voie 9¾. Tandis que Molly faisait les recommandations d'usage à Ginny, Harry et Ron embarquait à bord du train. Lorsqu'ils furent assis, Ron soupira en regardant vers la porte de leur compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as vieux?  
- Ça me fait bizarre de prendre le train sans Hermione cette année.  
- Si tout va bien on va la retrouver se soir et à la fin de l'année nous referons le trajet inverse avec elle! N'y pense plus!  
- Tu as raison, encore! Tu deviens presque comme elle!  
- Ron!

Le rouquin éclata de rire devant la mine faussement indigné de son ami qui l'imita très vite. Le reste du voyage se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux les avaient rejoint très vite et ils mirent de l'ambiance dans le petit compartiment. Même la visite de Malfoy ne les démonta pas. Au contraire, ce fut ce pauvre Draco qui se retrouva humilié par la nouvelle invention des jumeaux. La sucette Révélation, la sucette qui vous fait dire tout vos plus profond secrets. Ils trouvèrent d'ailleurs particulièrement amusant que Malfoy avait encore peur du noir et qu'il dormait encore avec une chandelle allumée sur sa table de nuit tous les soirs.

Lorsqu'ils débarquèrent, les jumeaux embarquèrent dans la même calèche que leurs amis en disant aux deux autres qu'ils les attendraient dans le hall. Ron et Harry, quant à eux, embarquèrent avec Neville et Luna qui leur apprirent qu'Ils sortait ensemble depuis le début du mois de juillet. Harry et Ron félicitèrent leurs amis, heureux qu'ils soient enfin ensemble. Le petit voyage en calèche se déroula dans une ambiance toute aussi joviale que celle du train. Lorsqu'ils en débarquèrent les deux compères saluèrent le couple, rejoignirent les jumeaux et montèrent directement au bureau directorial.

Après avoir finalement trouver le mot de passe , les quatre garçons cognèrent à la grande porte de bois. Immédiatement, une voix bien connue les autorisa à entrer. Ils entrèrent donc dans la pièce et, d'un synchronisme parfait , ils saluèrent le professeur Dumbledore puis le professeur Lupin qui était déjà la. Le vieux directeur les accueillit avec son sempiternel sourire mystérieux. Il leur proposa de prendre un siège, ce qu'ils firent évidemment immédiatement.

- Bonsoir les enfants! Comme nous sommes un peu pressés par le temps , je vais allé directement au but. Mais avant de vous expliquer votre mission, Harry je veux que tu me dise pourquoi tu as choisis ces compagnons-ci.  
- C'est simple professeur. Tout d'abord, il était impossible de ne pas amener Ron. C'est mon meilleur ami et avec Hermione nous sommes inséparable. Je mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans hésiter. Ensuite, pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, j'ai demandé a Fred et George car, selon moi, ils sont la deuxième génération de maraudeur qu'a connue Poudlard. Ils sont fait pour s'entendre! Pour finir, quoi de mieux qu'un maraudeur adulte pour nous aider à comprendre un maraudeur de 16 ans!  
- QUOOUAA!! Le professeur Lupin EST un maraudeur!

Harry, Ron, Dumbledore et Lupin se tournèrent vers les jumeaux qui s'était exclamés en même temps. Les plus jeunes éclatèrent de rire et les plus vieux se contentèrent de sourire devant leur air ébahi. Les jumeaux eurent la décence de rougir en marmonnant des excuses. Lorsque tous furent revenus au calme, Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- J'ai bien fait de te faire confiance sur se point, je savais que tu choisirais les bons compagnons! Bon votre mission est simple, retrouver miss Granger et passer un peu de bon temps avec les maraudeurs!  
- Seulement cela professeur? Vous m'aviez parlé de ramener de l'aide!  
- Je sais Harry mais la personne nécessaire pour cela n'a pas réussi à être ici à temps.  
- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question?  
- Allez-y Remus, je m'y attendais.  
- Cette personne serait-ce ….  
- Votre instinct ne vous trompe jamais, mon ami. Elle vous rejoindra dès que possible.  
- J'en suis heureux. Elle aussi probablement!  
- J'en suis persuader! Bon il est temps pour vous d'y aller. Vous aurez ces deux potions à prendre. Vous prendrez tout d'abord la potion bleu, c'est elle qui ouvrira le passage pour votre corps et la rouge en suite car c'est elle qui détermine votre destination. Je ne sais pas quand vous allez arriver mais chose sur c'est en 76 que vous allez pendant l'année scolaire. Une fois là-bas, vous irez directement voir mon homologue et donner lui cette lettre où je m'explique tout. Pour terminer, inutile de vous dire que vous ne pourrez pas influencer le futur puisque je vais faire quelques petites choses pour que cela n'arrive pas. Je crois que c'est tout. Saluez donc miss Granger pour moi. Bonne chance mes amis, bon voyage!  
- Bon et bien allons-y les gars, j'espère que je ne vous entraine pas encore dans une galère! Cul sec!  
- Cul sec!

Joignant le geste à la parole, les quatre jeunes homme et leur professeur burent d'une traite la première potion et firent de même avec la deuxième. Une fois fait, une tournade puissante et multicolore les enveloppa pour les dérobé à la vision du directeur. Ce dernier regarda les dernières bourrasques de vent disparaître en souriant. Il s'eclama pour lui même.

- Bon voyage jeunes gens, je suis certain que vous vous amuserez grandement et que vous ferez des découvertes surprenante!

Après ces paroles, son visage changea pour devenir plus soucieux et inquiet. Il n'avait pas voulu inquiéter Remus mais lui-même était soucieux pour la jeune femme qui devrait avoir rejoint Poudlard depuis un bon moment déjà. Il se leva donc avec la ferme intention de retrouver la jeune femme. Il prit une poigner de poudre de cheminette et entra dans la cheminé.

De leur côté, les 5 voyageurs temporels atterrirent dans un couloir sombre de Poudlard en butant contre ce qui semblait être des personnes. En ouvrant les yeux, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient tombés sur deux jeunes femmes et quatre jeunes hommes de leur âge…


	4. Bienvenue en 1976!

Lily: Bonjours à tous! Déjà le 4e chapitre de fait. Je dois dire que je m'épate moi-même! Je me pensais pas avencé aussi vite! Enfin espérons que cela dura! J'ai quand même 19 chapitres à faire lol! Bon les prochains viendrons mais je ne sais pas quand puisque je recommence l'école la semaine prochaine! Fini les vacances! Enfin, bonne lecture tous!

Harry Potter et le Voyage Temporel

Chapitre 4 : Bienvenue en 1976!

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leurs esprits et se furent relevés, les voyageurs purent observer ceux qui leur faisaient face. Dès à présent, ils étaient tous face à face formant ainsi deux lignes. Devant le professeur Lupin se trouvait un jeune homme mince à la peau pâle et au visage émacié. Il avait des poches violettes sous des yeux ambre flamboyants d'intelligence et de vivacité démentant ainsi l'air qui s'affichait sur son visage. Ses cheveux châtains étaient courts, mais des mèches plus longues tombaient sur ses yeux lui donnant une apparence encore plus fatiguée que celui qu'il affichait déjà. Malgré tout, le jeune homme se tenait droit et souriait aux nouveaux arrivants.

À la gauche de ce jeune homme, en face de Ron, se trouvait un garçon grassouillet qui semblait avoir la trouille et qui avait l'air de vouloir disparaître derrière le premier. Il avait deux petits yeux noirs enfoncés dans un visage rond. Il avait de très courts cheveux châtains qui semblaient déjà clairsemés par endroits. Tout dans son être respirait la peur, la non-confiance en soi et même un peu l'idiotie. Ron ne le regarda pas plus longtemps, car son intérêt se porta sur le garçon et la fille à ces côtés donc face à Harry.

Le garçon était grand et bien bâtit, musclé probablement par le sport. Ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens et semblaient avoir fait la guerre avec une brosse. Malgré tout, cette « coupe » lui donnait un air cool. Des yeux bleus océan se cachaient derrière de fines lunettes rondes et noires. Un sourire charmeur était affiché sur son visage à la peau hâlée. À cet instant, Ron aurait parié sa chemise sur l'identité de ce garçon. En regardant la jeune femme, il se dit que son identité était tout aussi certaine que celle de son compagnon. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux-brun soyeux et bien brossés. Elle était petite et mince. Sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses cheveux et le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Quelques taches de rousseur parsemaient ici et là ses joues. Une expression étrange était dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle regardait Harry que se trouvait face à elle et a son compagnon. Ron regardant rapidement son meilleur ami pour constater qu'il fixait intensément les deux personnes en face de lui. Un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il regarda les deux dernières personnes.

Le dernier jeune homme semblait être un véritable séducteur. Tout dans son visage et dans son maintien exprimait cela. Il avait la peau hâlée, elle semblait bronzée par le soleil seulement, c'était sa couleur naturelle. Un sourire charmeur, prometteur et un brin farceur éclairait le visage fin du jeune homme. Deux yeux bleu nuit et espiègles se cachaient derrière de longs cheveux noirs qui venaient frôler les épaules. Il était également bien bâti et musclé probablement lui aussi par le Quidditch.

La dernière fille, Ron l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il prit quand même le temps de l'observer, après tout un été entier avait passé et à leur âge c'était suffisant pour changer beaucoup. Elle avait un peu grandi, elle devait avoir seulement une demi-tête de moins que lui. Ses cheveux bruns étaient maintenant plats et lisses et ils lui tombaient sur les hanches. Ses grands yeux noisette avaient toujours cet éclat d'intelligence présent dans ceux-ci lorsqu'elle réfléchissait. Ce qui devait être le cas d'ailleurs. Ses formes de femmes s'étaient développées pour s'accorder avec sa taille fine pour lui donner une apparence magnifique. Elle s'était définitivement embellie pendant ces deux mois.

Probablement que seulement une minute venait de s'écouler, mais Ron avait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient entre dévisagés pendant une éternité. Comme le reste de l'étrange groupe, il revint à la réalité lorsque le jeune homme devant Lupin avança un peu et s'adressa aux arrivants.

- Bonsoir vous tous. J'imagine que vous être nouveau je ne vous reconnais pas!  
- Oui, nous sommes nouveaux. Je m'appelle Harry Po…Turner. À ma droite, vous avez Fred et George West. À ma gauche, voici leur frère Ron et le professeur Moony.  
- Enchanté de vous connaître! Je suis Remus Lupin. Voici Peter Pettegrow, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black et…  
- Hermione Granger! Nous la connaissons très bien! Nous venons du même collège qu'elle. C'est le directeur qui nous envoie lui tenir compagnie en quelque sorte!  
- Ron West hein? C'est un diminutif de Ronald?  
- Mais oui Mione, tu es d'ailleurs la seule à ne pas l'utiliser!

Hermione le fixa un moment sans rien dire. Tandis que ses amis du futur la regardaient en souriant, les maraudeurs et Lily se posaient quelques questions. Soudain, le visage d'Hermione s'illumina et elle se précipita dans les bras de Ron et d'Harry en riant.

- Oh! Harry, Ron, Fred, George, professeur Moony! Je suis si contente de vous voir! Vous m'avez tellement manqué!  
- À nous aussi tu as manqué! On c'est inquiété Harry et moi!  
- Oh! Je suis désolée!  
- Ce n'est pas grave Mione! L'important c'est qu'on soit là!  
- Tu as raison Harry! Mais vous devriez aller au bureau du directeur avant que Rusard, le concierge, nous attrape.  
- Oui tu as raison, mais dis moi, Hermione, que fais-tu hors du dortoir après le couvre-feu?  
- Harry! Ce n'est pas drôle!  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais quelqu'un pourrait-il leur servir de guide?  
- Je m'en charge, Hermione!  
- Merci, James?  
- Exact, Harry! Bon on y va?  
- Oui, bien sur, mais je crois que tes amies devraient retourner à leur dortoir!  
- C'est exactement ce qu'ils feront professeur, n'est-ce pas Sirius?  
- Bien sûr à bientôt!

Sur ce, Sirius entraîna Remus, Peter, Lily et Hermione à sa suite vers la tour de Griffondor. Tous les voyageurs soupirèrent de soulagement. Après tout, Harry était le portrait craché de son père à quelques différences près, la situation aurait pu être plus « dangereuse ». Si James, leur guide, avait perçu le soupir, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Une fois arrivé devant la statue gardant le bureau directorial, James leur laissa le mot de passe et les salua avant de repartir. Les voyageurs, montèrent au bureau après que leur guide ai disparu pour évité qu'il vienne écouter la discussion, chose qu'il le savait tout capable.

Une fois en haut, Moony cogna à la porte et lorsque le directeur leur donna la permission, ils entrèrent. Le professeur Dumbledore les regarda faire, intriguer. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des visages devant lui. Il leur offrit quand même un siège et lorsqu'ils eurent pris place il prit la parole.

- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur?  
- Oh! Bien sûr, excusez-nous professeur! Lisez cette lettre et vous comprendrez!  
- Merci,..?  
- Harry, monsieur.

Dumbledore prit l'enveloppe et arqua un sourcil en reconnaissant sa propre écriture. Il ouvrit quand même la missive et la lut attentivement. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il regarda Harry.

- Alors, vous êtes Harry James Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter. C'est très intéressant! Ensuite, nous avons trois Weasley! Combien d'enfants Molley et Arthur ont-ils eus?  
- Nous sommes six garçons et nous avons une sœur, monsieur. Je suis Ronald, le plus jeune des garçons. Notre sœur est la plus jeune de toutes et les jumeaux sont justes avant moi.  
- Merci pour l'information! Alors Remus, comment allez-vous?  
- Bien monsieur le directeur. Grâce à une potion qui sera inventée dans quelques années, je peux demeurer lucide pendant mes transformations. Cela m'aide à ne pas faire de bêtise et à mieux les supporter.  
- Je suis heureux pour toi. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses puisqu'il est déjà tard. Remus, si tu le veux bien, tu vas remplacer le professeur Todd. Il est tombé malade et ne reviendra pas avant Halloween, peut-être même pas avant noël.  
- Bien sûr. Si j'avais su à l'époque que j'ai été mon professeur de DCFM, j'aurais probablement trouvé ça très drôle! Il me semblait bien que la tête de ce prof me disait quelque chose!  
- Parfait. Dites-moi, messieurs, avez-vous rencontré des gens en venant ici?  
- Oui nous avons déjà rencontré les maraudeurs, Lily Evans et Hermione Granger. Mais tout s'est bien déroulé. Il faisait noir alors ils ne nous ont probablement pas très bien vues. Et si jamais ils ont des doutes, Hermione se chargera de les dissuader.  
- Très bien, Harry. Donc demain matin, avant votre répartition, je vous ferais prendre une potion qui changera temporairement votre apparence. Il vous faudra aussi de faux noms.  
- Nous leur en avons déjà donné des faux. Je crois que James aurait fait une syncope si je lui avais dit que j'étais un Potter. Alors, pour la cause, je suis un Turner. Les Weasley sont des West et le professeur Lupin est le professeur Moony.  
- Parfait, parfait! Bon, je vais vous souhaiter bonne nuit. Vous logerez dans les appartements de Remus pour cette nuit. Ce sont ceux du premier étage, près de la tour Griffondor, vous voyez Remus?  
- Oui, ce sont ceux que j'occupe à notre époque. Bonne nuit, Albus. Et merci!  
- De rien mon ami! Bonne nuit à tous!  
- Bonne nuit professeur Dumbledore.

Ils saluèrent donc tous le professeur et partirent pour les appartements de Moony. Arriver à la porte, ils y trouvèrent Hermione qui les attendait. Puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'était fatigué, ils la firent entrer et discutèrent tous ensemble une bonne partie de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que Ron exclame tout fort sa joie. Hermione venait d'accepter d'être sa petite amie. Fred, George, Harry et Moony les félicitèrent et peu après, Hermione les quitta pour aller dormir. Remarquant qu'il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin, ils allèrent tous au lit, conscient que la journée à venir allait être longue. C'est donc presque encore surexcité qu'Harry, Ron, Fred et George allèrent dormir. Moony les regarda faire en souriant, vraiment heureux pour Harry. Cette nuit-là, ils firent tous de beaux rêves.


	5. Changement d'Apparence et Répartion!

Lily Jolie: Bonsoir tout le monde! Je suis d-é-s-o-l-é pour l'attente interminable pour les maj mais je fesait ce qu'on appelle comunément le syndrome de la page blance et ce depuis le printemps passé. Mais voilà j'ai vue un regain d'intéret des lecteurs face à cette fic et je me suis dit que je devais bien essayé de continuer la réédition! Alors, voici, après je veux pas savoir combien de temps, le chapitre 5! je ne vous promet rien pour le reste mais je crois bien que je vais continuer! Aussi, il se peut que vous rencontriez plusieurs fautes de français car je n'ai pas eu le temps de le corriger ( petit problème de dico) alors je vous met cette version non corriger que je change dès que possible pour la version corrigé! Enfin, j'espère que sa va vous plaire! Dernière chose avant de vous laisser, rien n'est à moi si ce n'est le scénar' et les personnages que j'ai inventé! Alors, Enjoy!

_Harry Potter et le voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 5 : Changement d'apparence et répartition!_

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le professeur Dumbledore vint pour les réveiller, il trouva les quatre jeunes hommes, déjà près, en train de discuter joyeusement sous l'œil amusé de Remus. Le directeur referma la porte derrière lui en saluant les nouveaux arrivants. Il prit place dans un fauteuil tout en déposant sur la table basse quatre tasses d'une potion fumante et odorante. Une fois installé, il s'adressa à eux.

- Alors, allons droit au but. Cette potion ce nomme apparencia, la potion d'apparence. Grâce à elle, vous prendrez une apparence différente de celle que vous possédez déjà. Cela empêchera tout le monde de découvrir que vous êtes apparentés à monsieur Potter, miss Evans ainsi qu'à la grande famille Weasley. Ainsi nous éviterons émeutes et catastrophe. Du moins, je l'espère!  
- Est-ce que je devrais en prendre une aussi, Albus? Après tout, je suis quand même encore étudiant ici.  
- Je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire pour toi, Remus. Avec les années, tes transformations ont malheureusement laissées des traces qui, je crois, te différencie suffisamment de ton toi adolescent.  
- Très bien, Albus. Je crois que le déjeuné approche, il faudrait peut-être nous dépêcher un peu!  
- Tu as totalement raison, Remus! Alors, jeunes gens, prenez donc cette potion. Au complet il va sans dire!

Sans un mot, les quatre comparses prirent chacun un gobelet et avalèrent cul sec l'horrible mixture que représentait la potion. Quelques minutes passèrent alors que la potion faisait son effet.

Une fois la désagréable démangeaison que causait la transformation passé, Dumbledore fit apparaître un grand miroir en pied pour que les garçons puissent se regarder. Les premiers à passer devant le miroir furent les jumeaux. Pendant qu'ils s'examinaient, critiques, Harry les regarda. En fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose de changé si ce n'était leurs tignasses rousses qui étaient passées au blond platine et que leur cheveux touchaient maintenant leurs épaules. Leurs peaux étaient légèrement halées, les tâches de rousseur avaient disparues et leurs yeux bleus étaient maintenant d'un vert forêt irréel. Harry détourna son attention des jumeaux alors qu'ils cédaient leur place à Ron .

Ce dernier, avait hérité de la même couleur de cheveux et de peau que ses frères. Cependant, alors que Fred et Georges avait hérité de cheveux lisse et soyeux, Ron gardait, à son plus grand malheur, sa tignasse indomptée. Il se consola en se disant qu'au moins les tâches de son qui parcourait son visage étaient désormais disparues. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi vert, mais d'un vert jade très pâle, une couleur tout aussi irréel que celle des jumeaux.

Ron laissa finalement sa place à Harry. Lorsque ce dernier se regarda dans le miroir, il fut un peu déçu de ce qu'il y trouva. Ses cheveux, toujours noirs corbeau, était devenu plus long lui arrivant au milieu du dos. Ils était retenu à la nuque par un fin lacet de cuir noir. Des mèches plus courtes, lui arrivant au menton, lui retombaient sur le visage. Son front était à découvert mais sa cicatrice semblait avoir disparue bien qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'était que dissimulée. Sa peau était devenue plus pâle, presque laiteuse lui conférant, avec ses cheveux long, un physique près de l'androgynéité. Il aimait bien l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir mais il demeurait triste en fixant son propre regard. Bien que débarrassé de ses problèmes de vue, ses émeraudes étaient dorénavant de l'acier pur . Néanmoins, bien qu'attristé par cet état de fait concernant ses yeux, il était satisfait de sa nouvelle apparence.

Une fois tout le monde passé devant le miroir, Dumbledore annonça qu'il était temps de se rendre dans la grande salle pour les faire passer une deuxième fois sous le chapeau. Les quatre comparses firent le chemin vers la grande salle en silence, étrangement nerveux. Le directeur les guida vers l'estrade des professeurs.

Alors que Remus allait prendre sa place, Dumbledore demanda l'attention de l'assistance d'une voix forte. Dès qu'il eut l'attention de tout le monde, ce qui ne fut pas difficile étant donner de la présence d'inconnus à ses côtés, le directeur prit la parole.

- Tout d'abord, bon matin tout le monde. J'ai le plaisir aujourd'hui de vous présenter cinq nouveaux arrivants dans notre collège. Tout d'abord, je vous présente le professeur Moony. Il remplacera le professeur Todd en défense contre les forces du mal jusqu'au retour de ce dernier.

Remus salua la salle en souriant alors qu'il était accueilli avec des applaudissements. Il regarda un instant les maraudeurs à la table de Griffondor et eu un petit sourire tendre en les voyant. Le silence revint vite car, tout le monde le sait, les étudiants étant ce qu'ils sont la curiosité était forte! Une fois qu'on put entendre une mouche volée dans la grande salle, Dumbledore reprit les présentations.

- Maintenant voici quatre élèves qui viennent de l'académie de magie internationale de Salem au États-Unis. Leurs parents les ont transférés dans notre belle école pour qu'ils puissent y finir leurs études. Ils entreront donc directement en sixième année. Voici maintenant le choixpeau qui nous dira dans laquelle de nos maisons ils iront. Turner, Harry  
- _Alors, alors, voici le survivant! Je réitère ce que je te dirai dans quelques années, tu as ta place à Serpentard. Seulement, pour les raisons qui t'amène et parce que ton cœur y est, tu iras à _GRIFFONDOR!!!  
- West, Fred  
- _Tiens, tiens, un des jumeaux Weasley! Bienvenue à cette époque mon cher ami. Histoire que toi et ton frère vous vous amusiez un peu, tu iras à _GRIFFONDOR!!  
- West, Georges  
- C_omme je viens de dire à ton double, je vais t'envoyer t'amuser un peu à _GRIFFONDOR!!!  
- Pour terminer, West Ronald  
- _Tiens, le petit dernier de la famille Weasley! Je ne suis pas cruel alors va retrouver tes trois frères à _GRIFFONDOR!!!

La table des Griffondor avait éclaté en applaudissement à chaque fois. Les quatre jeunes hommes y furent évidemment bien accueilli. Au milieu de la table, ils virent James leurs faire de grands signes pour qu'ils se joignent à eux. Une fois à leur hauteur, les garçons se glissèrent à table parmis les maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione.

Harry se retrouva assis entre ses parents, Ron face à lui entre Remus et Sirius, Georges à côté de Remus et Fred entre Hermione et Lily. Après que leurs emploi du temps eurent apparus devant eux, Fred et Georges orientèrent la conversation vers les farces et attrapes sous les grognements de Lily et Hermione et l'approbation des maraudeurs, d'Harry et Ron.

À la table des professeurs, Remus regardait son presque neveu discuter joyeusement avec les maraudeurs. Il était heureux pour Harry de l'occasion qui lui était donné mais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mélancolique et même un tout petit peu jaloux. Voyant son drôle d'air, le professeur Dumbledore, qui était à sa droite, se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, mon garçon. Je suis certain que tu profiteras autant qu'eux de ce petit voyage ici. Je crois que cela te fera d'ailleurs le plus grand bien!  
- Vous devez avoir raison comme toujours, Albus!

Le directeur redirigea son regard vers la grande salle en se disant que les prochaines semaines seraient…mouvementées. Si quelqu'un l'aurait regardé droit dans les yeux à se moment là, cette personne aurait vue cette lueur espiègle qui n'annonce jamais rien de bon aux «victimes» de ce regard. Quelqu'un qui connaissait bien le vieux directeur aurait simplement dit que l'espoir brillait plus fort que jamais dans le cœur de l'homme.

_Pendant ce temps, en 1996._

Une silhouette encapuchonnée approchait à grand pas du portail du château. À sa démarche on voyait que la personne était blessée et qu'elle tentait visiblement de semer les gens en robes noires et masques blancs derrière elle. À sont arrivée, les grilles s'ouvrirent pour se refermer après sont entrée, lui donnant ainsi leur bénédiction et leur protection.

Constatant qu'elle était enfin en sécurité, la silhouette s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'elle tentait de calmé sa respiration erratique, elle fut prise de mal aise et s'effondra, inconsciente, sur la pelouse verte devant le château de Poudlard.

Le sombre maître des potions, qui revenait des serres les bras chargés d'ingrédients divers, laissa tout tomber sa cargaison en reconnaissant la silhouette qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le cœur de l'homme rata un battement lorsque la personne perdit connaissance. Il s'élança vers le corps, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et reprit sa course vers l'infirmerie du château en priant tout les dieux que la personne s'en sortirait indemne.


	6. Jade

_Lily Jolie : _Wow! deux chapitres en moins de deux semaines ( je crois lol) c'est un reccord! Bon comme d'hab rien est à moi ( snif) sauf le scénar' et Jade! Alors, bonne lecture et reviews!!!

_Harry Potter et le voyage temporel_

_Chapitre 6 : Jade_

_Poudlard, 1996._

Une silhouette encapuchonnée approchait à grand pas du portail du château. À sa démarche on voyait que la personne était blessée et qu'elle tentait visiblement de semer les gens en robes noires et masques blancs derrière elle. À sont arrivée, les grilles s'ouvrirent pour se refermer après sont entrée, lui donnant ainsi leur bénédiction et leur protection.

Constatant qu'elle était enfin en sécurité, la silhouette s'arrêta de courir pour reprendre son souffle. Alors qu'elle tentait de calmé sa respiration erratique, elle fut prise de mal aise et s'effondra, inconsciente, sur la pelouse verte devant le château de Poudlard.

Le sombre maître des potions, qui revenait des serres les bras chargés d'ingrédients divers, laissa tout tomber sa cargaison en voyant la silhouette reconnaissable entre mille qui tentait de reprendre son souffle. Le cœur de l'homme rata un battement lorsque la personne perdit connaissance. Il s'élança vers le corps, le prit délicatement dans ses bras et reprit sa course vers l'infirmerie du château en priant tout les dieux que la personne s'en sortirait indemne.

La silhouette, qui s'averra être une femme, ne reprit conscience qu'en fin d'après-midi. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, la jeune femme prit le temps de faire l'analyse des blessures et douleurs qu'elle ressentait. Elle fut soulagée de ne sentir que quelques courbatures et un petit mal de crâne. Pomfresh faisait toujours des miracles.

En soupirant, elle ouvrit des yeux émeraudes pour les plantés dans deux obsidiennes noires brillantes d'inquiétude. Severus Rogue, qui était rester à ses côtés depuis le midi, s'était levé en l'entendant soupirer. Lorsqu'il eut plongé son regard dans celui de la jeune femme, il s'autorisa enfin à souffler de soulagement. Après l'avoir aidé à s'assoire contre des oreillers, il lui parla.

- Jade, comment te sens-tu? Mon cœur à raté un battement quand je t'ais vue t'effondrer!  
- Je vais bien, Sev'! Tu as toujours tendance à me couver. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis grande maintenant!  
- Ne pas m'en faire? Tu parle je t'ai trouvé à moitié morte dans le parc de l'école!  
- À moitié seulement, n'oublie pas! Je vais bien, je te dis!  
- Mouais, peut-être mais je n'arrêterai pas de te couver pour autant! Sinon, la prochaine fois tu vas y laisser ta peau!  
- Tu es de mauvaise foi Severus!

Suite à la dernière phrase de Jade, Severus tira, dans un geste oh combien mature, la langue vers elle. La jeune femme éclata de rire devant cette partie de son ami qu'elle ne voyait que trop rarement. Après tout, il était rare que l'effrayant maître des potions de Poudlard face preuve d'un peu d'humanisme! Évidemment, le professeur Rogue n'était pas réellement inhumain, cependant il ne faisait pas dans la joie de vivre non plus.

Alors qu'il boudait son amie et qu'elle le regardait faire en souriant, le professeur Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmerie. Un sourire trouva le chemin de son visage alors qu'il voyait son protégé bouder comme un gamin. Cependant, lorsque le professeur Rogue eut apperçu son mentor, il reprit son air impassible habituel faisant d'autant plus sourire les deux autres personnes présentes. En soupirant de dépit, il salua le directeur. Dumbledore prit place sur une chaise à la droite du lit de Jade alors que Rogue faisait de même à gauche du lit. Après quelques secondes de silences, Albus entama la discussion.

- Bonjour, Jade. Comment te sens-tu?  
- Je vais bien, professeur. C'est ce que je m'escrimais à faire comprendre à Severus. Je suppose que vous voulez savoir ce qui m'est arrivée?  
- En effet, j'aimerai bien.  
- Les mangemorts étaient à mes trousses depuis un petit moment, me forçant à aller de cachette en cachette rapidement . Je croyais avoir été assez discrète pour qu'il ne me retrouve pas avant d'arriver ici, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que Greyback était avec eux. J'avais entendu dire que le lycan était à l'autre bout du pays, du coup je n'ai sans doute pas prit la peine d'effacer les indices qu'il pourrait relever. Ils m'ont rattraper ce matin alors que je venais de me réveiller après une petite heure de sommeil. À huit, ils m'ont eue par surprise.  
- Où étais-tu?  
- J'étais cachée dans la grotte que tu m'avais indiqué, Severus, à la sortie ouest de Pré-au-lard. Ça fait quatre jours que je suis en cavale avec eux à mes trousses. J'étais épuisée et mal réveillée donc dans l'incapacité de transplanner sans risquer de me démembrer au passage. Donc j'ai fais le premier truc qui me passait par la tête.  
- C'est-à-dire…?  
- Courir, professeur. J'ai foncée tête baissée, en bonne Griffondor que je suis, droit devant moi en lançant des expelliamous à tout va. J'ai donc dû traverser le village au complet avec huit mangemorts aux basquettes. Toute occupée que j'étais à sauver ma peau comme je pouvais, je me suis mangée quelques sorts et je ne crois pas avoir toucher un de mes poursuivants. Cependant, cette bande d'imbéciles ne doivent pas faire de sport souvent puisque je les ai distancés rapidement. Du moins, assez pour me mettre en sécurité derrière le portail du château.  
- Bon, l'important c'est que tu sois en sécurité maintenant! Tu demeurera, avec Severus, à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin des vacances.  
- Sauf votre respect, monsieur, je suis fatiguée de jouer les fugitives. Vous et moi connaissons le rôle que j'ai à jouer dans cette histoire et vous savez que je ne suis pas comme Harry, je ne suis pas un pantin que vous pouvez agiter à votre guise. Il serait plus que temps de me laisser entré dans cette guerre pour y prendre ma place!  
- Et bien, soit!  
- C'est bien la première fois que je vous vois céder aussi rapidement, professeur Dumbledore!  
- Il y a des moments où nous n'avons plus le choix, très chère. Je vais vous laisser prendre votre place mais pas ici. J'ai envoyé Harry nous chercher de l'aide et tu vas aller le retrouver.  
- Où ça?  
- En 1976.  
- 76? Si je compte bien c'est la sixième année des maraudeurs?  
- Exactement. Je crois que cela va te faire le plus grand bien avec les évènements de juin et des derniers jours!  
- Vous avez bien raison professeur! Vous voyez bien que l'on peut finir par s'entendre!  
- Tu as totalement raison! Bon, nous te laissons t'habiller toute seule et ensuite tu pourras partir!  
- Merci professeur!

Dumbledore et Rogue se levèrent sans rien dire de plus pour laisser la jeune femme s'habiller seule. Avant de remettre ses vêtements qui étaient relativement en mauvais état, elle les répara d'un sort. Elle passa ensuite ses jeans noirs, sa chemise moulante blanche, son veston sans manche noir tout aussi moulant que la chemise et termina avec son blouson noir. Elle était en train de mettre ses bottes à talons hauts noires quand les deux hommes revinrent vers elle. Une fois debout, elle se nicha dans les bras de Severus avant de lui parler à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon cher ami. Tout ira bien! Ce petit voyage ne peut qu'être bénéfique!  
- Je sais mais promet moi quand même d'être prudente et d'éviter les serpentards…  
- Promis! Mais toi aussi, sois prudent ici! Tu as intérêt à être en un seul morceau quand je vais revenir!  
- Ne t'en fais pas! Allez, il est temps d'y aller!

Elle embrassa son ami sur la joue et se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui lui tendit deux fioles de potion. L'une bleue, l'autre rouge. Albus lui fit les dernières recommandations d'usage et lui souhaita un bon voyage. Alors qu'Albus et Severus lui disait au revoir, elle ingurgita les deux potions.


	7. Retrouvailles

_La chronique de Lily Jolie : Hello tout le mode! Je me doute que vous n'attendiez plus la suite mais voici le chapitre 7!! j,ai un peu de temps libre et je continue pour me détendre...probablement que je vais encore écrire quelques chapitres et encore arrêté pendant un long moment mais j'espère que sa vous plaira quand même! Bonne lecture!!_

* * *

**Harry Potter et le voyage temporel**

**Chapitre sept : Retrouvailles**

Jade soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle apparue devant la statue qui gardait l'entré du bureau directorial. Elle ajusta sa veste et tenta de trouver le mot de passe. Après quelques essais, la statue daigna enfin céder sa place. Elle monta joyeusement les marches, et alors qu'elle allait cogner, la porte s'ouvrit sur Dumbledore qui descendait manger. Le directeur se figea devant la jeune femme qui lui souriait avant de finalement lui rendre3 un grand sourire. Dans un geste du bras, il invita la jeune femme à le suivre vers la grande salle.

- Alors, alors! Dit soudain Dumbledore. Mon homologue du futur aime bien me faire des surprises!  
- En fait, et pour une fois, j'ai réussi à vous convaincre de me laisser embarquer dans cette guerre! Rigola Jade.  
- Très bien! Rigola le directeur. Je suppose que les semaines à venir seront vraiment amusantes!  
- Comme vous me l'avez si bien appris peu importe l'époque, c'est important de pouvoir rire et se détendre un peu dans une époque aussi sombre! Répondit Jade.  
- Effectivement! Répondit simplement le directeur.

Leur conversation se termina devant les portes de la grande salle. Jade inspira profondément, la nervosité la prenant soudainement. Il y avait une éternité lui semblait-il qu'elle ne les avait pas vue. Le professeur fit un simple mouvement de baguette et elle se retrouva vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard aux couleurs de Griffondor. Elle fit un grand sourire au professeur Dumbledore et se dernier entra dans la grande salle, suivi de Jade.

Lorsque les élèves constatèrent que le directeur était suivi par une jeune femme, le silence ce fit rapidement. Une fois sur l'estrade, Jade se plaça à la droite du professeur Dumbledore, faisant ainsi face à la table des lions. Alors que le directeur allait parler, on entendit distinctement trois verres se briser sur une table. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur les lèvres de Jade alors que Dumbledore parlait enfin.

- Aujourd'hui est une journée de bonne nouvelle! Déclara-t-il. Après une absence d'un an et demi, votre camarade Jade Evans est de retour! J'espère que vous lui ferez bonne accueil. Bonne appétit!

Jade salua le directeur et les professeurs et se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors. Elle avait une envie furieuse de sauter sur James, Sirius et Remus, mais elle réussi à se retenir et se dirigea vers Lily. Cette dernière lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les joues en rigolant. Les deux amies prirent place à la table et mangèrent en riant. À l'autre bout de la table, James, Sirius et Remus étaient encore figés, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux. Harry tenta d'attirer leur attention pendant plusieurs minutes sans obtenir de réponse. Peter émit un petit rire et parla à Harry de sa voix chevrotante.

- C'est Jade Evans. Dit-il. La meilleure amie des gars. Elle est un membre fondateur des maraudeurs autant au plan rigolade qu'au plan musique. Elle a été adopté toute jeune par les parents de Sirius quand ses parents ont été tués par tu-sais-qui. Sirius et Jade sont vite devenus inséparables et Mme Black n'a jamais réussi a faire quoi que ce soit de ces deux-là. Ils ont rencontrés James quand ils étaient petit et Remus dans le Poudlard express et depuis ils sont inséparables tous les quatre. Par contre, il y a un an et demi, elle a dû retouner chez elle, pour je ne me souviens plus quelle raison. Maintenant la revoilà!  
- Okay, je comprend mieux! Répondit Harry.  
- Hey, Harry! L'interpella Ron en chuchotant. Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle te ressemble beaucoup? Surtout les yeux…  
- Je sais et c'est étrange…répondit ce dernier, pensif. Enfin, on verra bien où cela nous mènera!  
- Ouais! Répondit Ron. On ne peut pas se mettre les maraudeurs à dos alors on peut qu'attendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily et Jade passèrent près d'eux. Une fois à la hauteur d'Harry, Jade se pencha et murmura « Je suis heureuse d'enfin rencontrer le fameux Harry Potter». Elle lui fit un sourire énigmatique et ratrappa Lily. Harry médita la phrase quelques minutes mais, alors qu'il allait en parler à Ron, il n'eut pas le loisir de le faire car les maraudeurs proposèrent à tout le monde de monter à la salle commune. Durant le trajet, James, Sirius et Remus ouvraient la marche, silencieux, les jumeaux discutaient a voix basse et Harry et Ron également. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant le portrait de la grosse dame et les voyageurs du futur firent semblant d'être surpris. Lorsque Peter eu finalement ouvert le tableau puisque James, Sirius et Remus étaient toujours sur leur nuage, on entendis une douce mélodie jouée au piano et une voi cristaline provenir de l'intérieur. Les trois maraudeurs reconnurent immédiatement les notes et les paroles de My Immortal, l'une des chansons préférées de Jade qu'elle avait écrite peu de temps avant son départ. En entrant, ils la découvrirent au piano, un beau sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle chantait.

_My Immortal_

_I'm so tired of being here _**  
**_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_**  
**_And if you have to leave _**  
**_Because your presence still lingers here_**  
**_And it won't leave me alone_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal **_**  
**_**This pain is just too real**_**  
**_**There's just too munch that time cannot erase**_

_**Refrain:**_**  
**_**When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears**_**  
**_**When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears **_**  
**_**And i've held your hand through all of these years**_**  
**_**But you still have all of me**_

_**You used to captivate me**_**  
**_**By your resonating light **_**  
**_**But now i'm bound by the life you left behind**_**  
**_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_**  
**_**Your voice it chasad away all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_**  
**_**This pain is just too real **_**  
**_**There's just too munch that time cannot erase**_

_**Refrain:**_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _**  
**_And i've held your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have all of me_

_**I've tired so hard to tell myself that you're gone **_**  
**_**And thoughyou're still with me **_**  
**_**I've been alone all alone**_

_**Refrain:**_

_When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears_**  
**_When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears _**  
**_And i've held your hand through all of these years_**  
**_But you still have all of me_

Jade avait toujours été très jolie, mais aujoud'hui, à 16 ans, elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux lui arrêtait maintenant aux reins, ses lacs d'émeraudes étaient toujours aussi pétillant malgré la lueur de tristesse présente. Elle portait un skinny noir, un chemisier en satin noir, un corset rouge par-dessus le chemisier et des escarpins en cuir vernis rouge ouvert au bout. Ses cheveux noirs étaient ramenés vers l'arrière par une petite boucle rouge. Elle était vraiment très belle et les garçons était bouche bée. La chanson se termina finalement et Jade fit une petite révérence pour saluer le publique et se dirigea vers ses trois meilleurs amis. De sa démarche plus féline que jamais, elle alla se placé face à Remus qui était entre Sirius et James. Voyant qu'aucun des trois ne voulait parler, elle rigola et leur parla.

- Alors mes chéris, dit-elle en rigolant, on a perdu nos langues?  
- Jade! Répondit finalement Remus en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué! Tu es magnifique!  
- Merci mumus! Dit-elle tendrement. Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi!  
- Jade…murmura James en la serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Je t'interdit de disparaître de nouveau tu m'entend!  
- Oh Prongsy! Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux et en s'accrochant à son cou. Tu m'as tellement manquer mon frère, si tu savais!  
- S'il te plait, ne part plus! Dit-il. La vie sans toi est vraiment moins drôle!  
- Mon tour! S'exclama Sirius en tirant Jade dans ses bras et en la serra le plus fort possible. Tu m'as manquée gamine, ne me refait plus jamais ce coup là!  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir, Paddy. Dit-elle, des larmes de joies sur les joues. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment!  
- Oh, peut-être un peu! Rigola-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
- Jade! S'exclama Remus. On avait presque oublier de te présenter nos nouveaux amis. Je te présente Harry Turner, Hermione Granger, Ron West et les jumeaux Fred et George West.  
- Heureuse de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer! S'exclama Jade sous les regards suspicieux des nouveaux arrivants.  
- Vous autres, enchaîna Remus, je vous présente Jade Evans, Phantôme ou phanty, c'est au choix!  
- Et nous alors! S'exclama Sirius. Tu ne nous présente pas sous nos surnoms?  
- Si tu y tiens! Rigola Remus. Alors je vous présente Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtale et moi-même, Moony, pour vous servir!  
- Super les surnoms! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux dans leur syncronisme habituel.  
- Evans…dit Harry. Tu es parente avec Lily?  
- Pas du tout ! répondit Jade dans un sourire. Je n'ai plus de famille si ce n'est un frère jumeau a quelque part.  
- Depuis quand tu as un frère jumeau? Demanda Sirius.  
- Depuis quelques années déjà! Dit-elle en rigolant. Non mais sérieusement, c'est mon mentor de là où je viens qui me l'a apprit. Bon, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir retrouvé les garçons et de vous avoir rencontré les nouveaux, mais j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir avant le couvre feu! Alors je me sauve, à plus tard!

Elle embrassa ses trois meilleurs amis et sortit de la salle commune avant qu'ils n'aient pu dire quoi que ce soit. Jade pris rapidement le chemin des cachots et s'arrêta dans une alcôve près de la salle du cours de potion. Un jeune garçon de son âge l'y rejoignit. Il était grand et mince et de longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et son visage, cachant de beaux yeux noirs.

- Bonsoir, Jade. Dit-il gentiment.  
- Bonsoir à toi aussi! Dit-elle en souriant. Je suis contente de te voir!  
- Moi aussi! Répondit-il. Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien.  
- Autant que fait ce peut, dit-elle tristement, mais c'est en grande partie grâce à toi si sa va plus bien que mal!  
- Alors que puis-je pour toi? Demanda-t-il dans un sourire  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour une potion. Dit-elle timidement.  
- Quel genre de potion? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.  
- La potion de prépartion au sortilège de resurectum…dit-elle d'une toute petite voix  
- Tu es malade, est-ce que je te l'ai déjà dit! S'exclama-t-il.  
- Je sais mais c'est captial! Répondit-elle. Il en va de la survie de tous et de la victoire du bien.  
- Je supose que tu ne peux rien me dire…dit-il.  
- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas le faire pour le moment! Dit-elle. S'il te plait, j'ai vraiment besoin de toi !  
- C'est okay alors. Dit-il. Comme si j'avais pu un jour te refuser quelque chose!  
- Merci, vraiment, je te revaudrais cela! Dit-elle.  
- Viens me retrouver ici à 23h00 demain soir. Dit-il en sortant de l'alcôve. Tout le monde dormira et nous pourrons en paix allez chercher ce dont on a besoin dans la réserve de Bruet.  
- Merci encore! Et bonne nuit! Lui répondit-elle en le regardant partir.

Elle repris quant a elle le chemin de la tour de Griffondor. Elle croisa le professeur Dumbledore, qui lui parla comme si le couvre feu n'était pas passé, et qui lui dit qu'elle partageait un dortoir avec James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lily, Fred et George. Dumbledore dit qu'il avait prétexter ne pas pouvoir ajouter un lit de plus pour pouvoir placer Peter dans un autre dortoir où il pourrait mieux le surveiller. Jade répondit par un simple bonne nuit et un sourire et entra dans la salle commune pour finalement se dirigée vers son dortoir. Quand elle entra, tout le monde dormait, alors elle alla se changer en silence et gagna finalement le seul lit vide, celui entre Sirius et James. Fatiguée, elle s'endormie à peine la tête sur l'oreillé. Alors qu'elle dormait profondément, un cauchemar s'emparra de son esprit et elle se réveilla en poussant un hurlement parfaitement syncronisé avec celuiv d'Harry à l'autre bout de la pièce.


End file.
